Forum talk:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Shields
[[Shields]]= Spartan ''Give them nothing, but take from them everything!'' Instead of its manufacturer being Pangolin, it should be Jakobs. Jakobs hasn't manufactured a shield yet, and it's time. Plus it has knockback like the XX series golden guns Jakobs makes, the shield can look bronze (gold) like the actual shield and armor the Spartan wears, and it would keep the old and powerful theme. And for another flavor text option, wouldn't "for Sparta!!!" be beast or predictable? PS. I had the same idea about a shield in Borderlands refering to the powerful Spartan shield, but you beat me! Good luck with getting it published in the actual game. 02:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Juggernaut ''I'm the Juggernaut...'' If you are making this a refernce to X-Men three then this would be the second refernce made to that quote. It oringally came from a video on you tube put out many years ago. It featured the orginally X-Men cartoon with a few guys doing dubs over the orginal voices. The video featured the Juggernaut himself and his favorite phrase was of course "I'm the Juggernaut Bitch." If you want to watch the video just look up I'm the Juggernaut Bitch on you Tube. -Anonymous. Should be by Hyperion so it can be red, but color doesn't really matter. In the comic didn't they have a complex name for what gave the Juggernaut his powers? Like the Cosmic Brace or something. That could make a good option for a name. I'll look it up. 02:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred : Found it: Crimson Bands of Cyttorak it was called. Now that I think about it, thats a lame name but OK flavor text. Be good if it was by Hyperion though because it's the ''Crimson'' Bands. 02:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Bellerophon ''Chimera? What Chimera?'' Gump ''Run Forrest!'' The Farragut ''Damn the torpedoes!'' MJOLNIR ''A 1000lbs ass-kicking!'' For the low capacity to work, the Recharge would have to be almost instant, and the rate to be like 500 or something. Cause most enemies cause alot more than ~250 per shot Maybe like 500 for level 61? [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] 01:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) You could fudge the numbers to make it work, I just said something I thought was low... Lone-Wanderer 15:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Achilles ''Bathed in the river styx'' [[Torgue]] Thornhide ''Those who come at us with a sword... Will leave without a head!'' Anshin Strawberry ''Getsuga Tenshō!'' Holtzman ''The slow blade penetrates the shield '' Fusion Powered Protector ''The radiation surges through you'' Jump increase will render some parts of leveldesign absolete and will brake gameplay under certain conditions. :D[[User:Sinael|Sinael]] 13:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Naa your right unknown person, I was just thinking of what it did to the hulk, so increase jump only slightly or not at all. THX, [[User:BLObOrt|BLObOrt]] 12:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Excalibur ''Long Live The King'' Pangolin Wobbuffet ''Wobba, wob!''' kinda cool, i think. [[User:Icanhasatlas|Icanhasatlas :3]] 07:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) That would be borderline copyright violation =D 14:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) oops :D renaming it "Pangolin Counter" and keeping the red text would be better, i guess. 19:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) forgot to login.[[User:Icanhasatlas|Icanhasatlas :3]] 19:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) The Hood ''I'm going to need help getting this armor off''